1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adjustable and replaceable lens for portable electronic devices, and more particularly to a lens structure mounted on a body or housing of a lens module with a lens being movably replaced and replaced according to a desired picture-taking effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
New generation portable electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, which possess processors with high computing power, and play an important role as an indispensable communication tool for daily life of modern people.
Those advanced smart phones or tablet computers are basically equipped with simple fixed-focus lenses only due to the concern of appearance, size and weight, and generate short-distance or long-distance pictures in collaboration with built-in image processing technique upon taking pictures. In reality, those fixed-focus lenses can be at most positioned at the level of regular telephoto lenses while fall short of being qualified as wide angle lens and microscope lens.
To tackle the foregoing concern, lens industry aggressively invests effort in research and development, such as US Patent Publication No. US 2012/0147193, Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M244478 and the like, which discloses external lens modules being integratable with a mobile phone built in with a digital camera, or with a tablet computer. However, those external lens modules are not designed with universal appearance suitable for various models of portable electronic devices made by different manufacturers. Some structures of those external lens modules are even incorrectly designed to cause damage to electronic function and optical axis misalignment. Moreover, instead of serving as a wide-angle lens with good quality in taking wide-angle pictures and as a high power microscope lens for truly magnifying intricate details of objects taken in close-up pictures, those external lens modules are confined to serve as short-distance telephoto lens or low power microscopic lens only.